Call me maybe?
thumb|400pxHallöchen! Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Fanfiction!!! Das Foto hier (-->) hab ich selbst gemacht, also BITTE NICHT kopieren! :) Danke! Wenn ihr schon hier seit, wäre es echt total cool von euch wenn ihr einen Kommentar da lassen würdet ;) & sagt mir doch einfachmal wie ihr euch wünscht das es weitergeht ;) Liebe Grüße! 'Kapitel 1: I just met you and this is crazy!' Schon mein ganzes Leben über, schien alles für mich sinnlos. Ich allein, ich war sinnlos. Ich fragte mich sogar manchmal, warum ich überhaupt lebte. Manche würden jetzt vielleicht sagen, 'Deine Eltern wollten ein Kind, deshalb gibt es dich'. Doch Ich, Kurt Hummel, hasste mich selbst. Für alles. Ich war nie gut genug für etwas. Egal ob es die Rolle für ein Theaterstück war, oder ein Job, für nichts war ich zu gebrauchen. Mein ganzes Leben über, war ich für andere Leute nur 'der Schwule' gewesen. Keiner kannte meinen Namen, sie wussten immer nur 'Oh mein Gott, dass dort drüben ist diese Schwuchtel'. Natürlich hatte ich gelernt, damit umzugehen, aber wenn ich sagen würde das es tief in mir drin nicht weh tut...würde ich lügen. Klar hatte ich auch Freunde, eine wundervolle liebende und akzeptierende Familie, doch das war nicht genug. Ich wollte einfach nur anerkannt werden, war das wirklich zu viel verlangt? Schon oft dachte ich darüber nach, ob es nicht besser wäre, mich einfach umzubringen – schließlich würde mich dann keiner mehr beleidigen oder mir drohen, oder sogar mich schlagen und verprügeln. Doch dann dachte ich wieder an meine Familie, meinen Dad, meine Stiefmutter und meinen schussligen Stiefbruder. Konnte ich ihnen das antun? Nein...das konnte ich nicht. Kann ich denn überhaupt was? Gibt es irgendwas wozu ich mal nicht zu feige bin? Ein einziger Feigling bin ich, das ist alles was ich jemals sein werde. All meine Träume, die ich früher hatte, sie würden ja doch nicht wahr werden – sie würden schneller zerfallen, bevor ich etwas sagen konnte. Warum passierte das alles? Was hatte diese Welt gegen mich, das ich nicht auch mal glücklich sein konnte? Kein Wunder, das meine Freunde sich sorgen machen – aber sollte ich einfach lachen und tun als wäre nichts? Wahrscheinlich waren Filme auch nur deswegen meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, weil ich mir wünschte mein Leben wäre wie ein Film. Alles würde ein Happy End haben, nichts würde so sein wie es jetzt ist. Einfach alles wäre perfekt. Doch das war es nicht. Verdammt nochmal! Müssen sich denn auch alle immer in mein Leben einmischen? Es kann anderen doch scheiß egal sein, ob ich Frauen oder Männer liebe! Man verliebt sich doch nicht in das Geschlecht, sondern in die Person! Schon klar...aber ich bin ja sowieso nichts weiter als eine Enttäuschung! Das ist alles was ich bin und sein werde...Ein sinnloser Feigling, eine Enttäuschung... Ich saß also mal wieder in der Lima Bean und wartete auf meine Beste Freundin Mercedes, die wahrscheinlich wieder zu spät kam...wie immer. Mein Kopf wurde von meinen Händen davor bewahrt, auf den Tisch zu knallen, ansonsten würde ich einschlafen, so müde wie ich war. Die ganze Nacht über wurde mir dauernd kalt und heiß und schlafen konnte ich dabei wirklich nicht. Schnell nahm ich einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee, in der Hoffnung 'munterer' zu werden. Ich starrte aus dem Fenster, es begann leicht zu regnen 'Na toll...'. „Kurt!“, schreckte mich Mercedes' Stimme mich aus meinen Gedanken, woraufhin ich mich hastig umdrehte und fast mein Getränk fallen ließ. „'cedes! Erschreck mich nicht so! Du hast doch gesehen das ich nicht ganz anwesend bin!“, fuhr ich sie leicht zornig an. „Tut mir leid Boo, wollte ich nicht“, entschuldigte sie sich schnell, setzte sich dann zu mir an den Tisch. Draußen fing es stärker an zu regnen, und schon gleich hatte ich gar keine Lust mehr, nachher nach Hause zu fahren – jedenfalls nicht allein. Denn wie wirklich jeder wusste, Kurt Hummel hasste Regen. „Alles okay Kurt? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus?“, Mercedes Augenbrauen waren hochgezogen, als auch sie an ihrem Kaffee nippte. „Mhm, alles okay...“, sagte ich leicht gedankenverloren. „Honey, du bist schon seit Wochen total komisch. Bist du sicher, das dir nicht was fehlt? Musst du vielleicht zum Arzt?“, fragte sie besorgt. Sie war einfach zu süß, immer machte sie sich sorgen – wohl bemerkt diesmal auch zu recht. „Ist schon okay, wirklich. Ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich darüber jetzt nicht reden, ja?“ Ein nicken ihrer seits folgte, also hakte sie auch nicht mehr weiter nach. Statdessen redeten wir über ihre Beziehung zu Sam, Mode und andere sachen. Insgeheim starrte ich während des Gespräches öfters zu unserem Nebentisch an dem ein jüngerer, ziemlich gutaussehender Mann saß. Er hatte einen Laptop vor sich stehen und hielt in der anderen Hand einen Becher Kaffee – was auch sonst? Seine Haare waren dunkel und lockig, was ihn wirklich süß wirken ließ. Eine schwarze Lesebrille saß auf seiner Nase, die sehr von seinen Augen ablenken ließ, denn als er hinübersah, erkannte ich wundervolle Reh-Braune Augen. Er trug ein lockeres, einfaches weißes Shirt und ein Jacket darüber. Dazu eine ganz einfache Jeans. Er sah wirklich atemberaubend aus... „Kurt...Kurt! Hey, Kurt! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“ Mercedes fuchtelte wild mit der Hand vor meinen Augen herum, worauf ich leicht zusammenzuckte und meine Augen von diesem Hübschling entfernte und zu ihr hinüberblickte. „Hm? Natürlich...ja...“, nuschelte ich und versuchte ihr ein überzeugendes lachen vorzutäuschen. „Du hast die ganze Zeit woanders hingesehen...Wohin hast du- Oh!“, ihr Mund formte sich zu einer 'O' Form, als sie zum Nebentisch sah. „Ich verstehe, mein Kurtie war also beschäftigt damit, jemanden auszuchecken, ja?“, fragte sie unnaufällig laut und kicherte leise in sich hinein. „Psst! Sag's doch noch lauter! Außerdem hab ich ihn nicht 'ausgecheckt', wie du es nennst, ich hab ihn nur...begutachtet?!“, murmelte ich leise, jedoch so das sie es noch verstehen konnte. „Ja, ja. Ich meine was ist falsch daran, du bist 24. Und außerdem hattest du dein letztes Date vor'ner Ewigkeit, richtig? Mal sehen, wie lange ist das her? 3 oder 4 Jahre?“, neckisch grinste sie mir zu, was mich wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachdenken ließ. Ich hatte schon lange kein Date mehr...Aber als ob so ein gutaussehender Mann in meinem Team spielt? Er ist einfach zu perfekt, hübsch, sexy, attraktiv und- KURT! Reiß dich mal zusammen! Du bekommst hier gleich 'nen Ständer, und das nur weil du jemanden ansiehst! „Du hast ja recht! Also lass das gegrinse! ...Außerdem spielt er bestimmt nicht in meiner Liga“, versuchte ich davon abzulenken, nicht das sie noch auf dumme Ideen kam. „Sprich ihn doch einfach an, denn..Oh mist. Ich muss jetzt auch wieder los, Hon. Rufst du heute Abend an?“, sie stand auf und zog ihr Shirt gerade. „Okay, bis heute Abend, Süße.“ Ich umarmte und verabschiedete sie schlussendlich und ließ mich wieder in meine Bank fallen. Mein Kaffee war auch fast leer, jedoch regnete es immer noch – was für mich also hieß, ich würde hier noch eine Weile verbringen. Mein Auto stand etwas weiter von hier, weshalb ich jetzt erstrecht nicht raus wollte. Ich bestellte also schnell noch ein Getränk und blickte auf mein Handy. Nichts. Mein Screen war leer, nichts zu sehen – beruhigend. Plötzlich vibrierte mein Handy doch, und ich sah eine SMS von Mercedes. Sprich ihn an, Boo! Vergiss es nicht, sonst bereust du es! M. Wie recht sie wieder hatte, aber ich konnte doch nicht einfach rüber gehen und ihn ansprechen. Ich war wirklich feige...Ich ließ meinen Blick leicht zu dem Nebentisch wandern. 'Mist!', natürlich musste er genau jetzt auch rübersehen. Schnell sah ich wieder aus dem Fenster und vermied so gut es ging rot anzulaufen. Ich hörte ein leises kichern, bevor sich Schritte näherten. „Hey“, sagte eine sehr angenehme, ruhige Stimme direkt neben mir. Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf – und dort stand er, nicht besonders groß..aber WOW! Sein Laptop klemmte unter seinem Arm und sein grinsen konnte wirklich nicht mehr breiter werden. „H-hi“, stotterte ich und erwiederte das lächeln. „Ich will sie nicht belästigen, aber ich habe bemerkt das sie öfters rüber schauen, und wollte einfach mal Hallo sagen“, sagte er freundlich, immer noch grinsend. „Ich- ähm. Es tut mir leid, ich bin eigentlich nicht jemand der fremde Leute so anstarrt wie gerade eben...“, erwiederte ich schnell und ihn bat sich doch hinzusetzen. „Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Blaine Anderson. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“ „Kurt Hummel“, sagte ich unsicher. Seine Schönheit blendete mich einfach vollkommen. Und er war der erste, der wirklich normal mit mir redete, ohne mir blöde Schimpfworte an den Kopf zu werfen. „Mir ist es wirklich sehr unangenehm, das ich sie so auffällig...naja, angestarrt habe“, gab ich zu und sah wie er leise kicherte. „Wollen wir vielleicht zu'm 'Du' übergehen? Wenn ich 'Sie' genannt werde, fühle ich mich immer so alt..“, bot er mir an, was ich natürlich annahm. „Schön. Jedenfalls muss dir das nich unangenehm sein. Ich kenne das. Allerdings werde ich meistens nur mit blöden Komentaren abgespeist, und nicht so freundlich empfangen wie bei dir“, sagte Blaine und strich sich dabei durch seine Lockenpracht. Hatte ich schon erwähnt wie wunderschön er aussah? Ich konnte es kaum fassen das er mit mir redete! „Blöde Kommentare? Das kenne ich zu gut. Aber das ist bei mir nichts neues. Schwul zu sein war für mich noch nie lei-“, abprubt hörte ich auf zu reden. Jetzt hasste er mich bestimmt auch! Warum musste ich mich vor ihm nur outen? „Ich- omg. Sorry! Ich wollte dich damit nicht überrumpeln!“, fügte ich hinzu und gab mir gedanklich selbst eine Ohrfeige. „Womit? Das du schwul bist?“, fragte er und begann zu lachen, was mich für eine Minute überlegen ließ. Lachte er mich aus? Warum lachte er? „Was ist daran so lustig? Hast du was dagegen?“ Ich wurde leicht zornig, da ich versucht hatte dieses Mobbing hinter mir zu lassen. „Nein, im gegenteil! Ich bin auch schwul!“, entgegnete er mir, und zwinkerte mir aus Spaß zu. „Oh“, war alles was ich dazu zu sagen hatte. „Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.“ 'Kapitel 2: Call me maybe?' „Ja, das dachte ich mir. Viele glauben mir das nicht, selbst meine Freunde sagen, das sie mir am anfang nicht geglaubt haben, als ich mich geoutet habe. Aber so ist das...“, tat er meine Bemerkung freundlich ab. Wieder lächelte er – wow. So ein wunderschönes Lächeln habe ich noch nie gesehen, es strahlt schon fast, es kommt so natürlich rüber. Plötzlich klingelte sein Telefon, und er entschuldigte sich kurz um den Anruf anzunehmen. Mein Kopf explodierte fast. Ich stellte mir so viele Fragen... Wie alt mag er wohl sein? Was ist er eigentlich von Beruf? Hat er einen festen Freund? Könnte er sich für mich interessieren? Gibt es vielleicht doch so etwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick? GOTT KURT! Hör auf so viel zu denken! Klar, ich hatte lange, nein, wirklich lange kein Date mehr, und das hier war ja auch keins, richtig? Vielleicht war ich deswegen so nervös, das meine Hände kalt waren und zitterten? Er sieht einfach so verdammt gut aus, das ich kaum noch still sitzen kann. Bestimmt wird er sich gleich entschuldigen, und mich dann eh nie wieder sehen...Ich bin viel zu hässlich...Meine blasse Haut – bestimmt hatte ich Augenringe! Meine Haare sind nicht so, wie ich es will und mein Lachen hört sich an, wie das, von einer Frau. Ich bin einfach verdammt unattraktiv. Warum sollte mich jemand mögen, geschweigedenn auf DIESE Art. Und jetzt sitze ich auch noch hier, und mache mich selbst einmal wieder schlecht, das kann ich gut. Mich selbst kritisieren... „Kurt?“ Da war sie wieder, diese nun schon fast vertraute Stimme. „Hm? Ja?“, riss ich mich endlich wieder aus meinen Gedanken. „Alles okay?“ „Mhm, ja.“ „Gut, naja, so gern ich noch bleiben würde...aber die Arbeit ruft....“ Da war es, er redetete sich raus. Bestimmt musste er nicht arbeiten, sondern wollte nur weg von mir. Gott...war ich wirklich so schlimm? „Oh, natürlich, dann...Vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder...“, zögerte ich, schenkte ihm dann jedoch noch ein leicht enttäuschtes Lächeln. „Bestimmt. Hier-“, er überreichte mir eine Visitenkarte „...vielleicht rufst du mal an?“ Meine Hand begann wieder leicht zu zittern. Er wollte wirklich das wir uns wiedersehen würden? WOW! „Ähm, klar. Ich meine, gerne! Also dann, bis bald?“, stammelte ich, stand auf und reichte ihm meine Hand. „Schön!“, sagte er freudig und schüttelte meine Hand leicht, bevor er mit seinem Laptop rausstürmte. Okay...Nur um sicher zu gehen, hat er mir grade wirklich seine Visitenkarte gegeben – oder träume ich nur? OMG! Das heißt was gutes oder? Er will mich wiedersehen! Bald! In mir drin machte ich einen kleinen Freudentanz, so glücklich wie ich in dem Moment war. Schnell setzte ich mich wieder und starrte auf die kleine blaue Karte. Oh, da stand sogar sein Geburtstag? Danach zu urteilen war er...25 Jahre alt! Yay! Also nur ein Jahr älter, das passt wie die Faust aufs Auge! Seine Nummer befand sich gleich darunter, welche ich sofort unter 'Blaine' in mein Handy einspeicherte. Enspannt saß ich nun dort, mein leerer Kaffebecher stand vor mir und ich fragte mich, wann ich ihn wohl anrufen sollte. Theoretisch könnte ich ihm einfach eine SMS senden, dann hätte er meine Nummer, dann könnte er mich auch anrufen, richtig? Ich entschied mich wenige Minuten später dafür, ihm einfach zu schreiben. Nur damit du meine Nummer auch hast...:) Kurt. '' Ich legte mein Handy neben mich, griff zu meiner Jacke die sich neben mir befand und zog sie über. Warscheinlich würde er nicht antworten, immer hin war er auf Arbeit...als was arbeitet er? Er sah sehr danach aus, das er auch in seiner Freizeit arbeitet, was seinen Laptop den er mit sich hatte, erklären würde. War er vielleicht ein Schriftsteller? Ha - das ich nicht lache, ein Schriftsteller...Oh man, in solchen Momenten könnte ich mir wirklich immer selbst eine Ohrfeige geben. Nicht jeder fand Schriftsteller so toll wie ich... Gut, weiter. Vielleicht Anwalt? Nein, dann hätte er bestimmt einen Anzug getragen und grimmig ausgesehen. Was könnte er sonst sein? Hatte er vielleicht eine eigene Agentur oder soetwas? War er Musikproduzent oder Sänger? Gott, mir fiel nicht viel ein, was realistisch wäre. Arbeitete er im Theater, oder schrieb er Musicals? Oder war er doch vielleicht Arzt, und der Laptop war nur zur Beschäftigung? Plötzlich riss mich mein Handy aus meinen Gedankenströmen. Hast du Heute Mittag schon was vor? Wir könnten etwas zusammen essen gehen? :) B. Mein Herz pochter aufeinmal schneller. Sollte ich zusagen? Natürlich! Ich vermisste ihn jetzt schon! Dieses wundervolle lächeln...einfach seine Anweseneheit. Auch wenn wir uns nicht sehr lange unterhalten hatten, reichte es aus, um mir ein Bild von ihm zu machen. ''Gerne! Kennst du das Breatstix? K. Natürlich, wer kennt das nicht? Sagen wir gegen 14:30? B. Ich sah auf die Uhr, es war erst 12 Uhr? Ich saß wirklich schon 2 Stunden hier? Ich sollte wirklich nach Hause fahren! Schließlich hatte ich ein Da- halt. War es ein Date? Quatsch, wir haben uns grade erst kennengelernt. Kann man sowas denn schon ein Date nennen? Egal. Ich werde ihn vorsichtshalber nicht darauf ansprechen! Klingt toll! Dann bis später. :) K. Ich drückte auf senden und kicherte. Warum hatte ich so ein nerviges Kribbeln im Bauch? Ist schon fast als wäre ich wieder ein kleiner Teenager. Gott, warum passiert mir das erst jetzt? Hätte Blaine nicht schon viel früher in mein Leben treten können? Seit langer Zeit habe ich mal wieder gelacht, und fühle mich wieder besser. Liegt das wirklich nur an ihm? Ich bin so glücklich, das es schon fast bescheuert ist! Ich habe jemanden kennengelernt, der wirklich mal Interesse an MIR zeigt und nicht...an etwas anderem...Ja, mit Dates hatte ich in den vergangenen Jahren schon erfahrungen gemacht. Normalerweise hasste ich Dates, andererseits auch wieder nicht. Mercedes ahnte garnicht wie viele 'Dates' ich schon hatte. Ich hatte es ihr bloß nicht gesagt. Warum auch. Sie sollte so wenig wie möglich davon erfahren... Bis später! :) B. 'Kapitel 3: Human' Auf dem Weg nach Hause dachte ich viel über Heute nach. War es nicht schon etwas komisch, das Blaine einfach zu mir kam und mich ansprach? Vorallem nachdem ich ihn so unheimlich angestarrt hatte. Wäre ich in seiner Haut gewesen, wäre ich so schnell es ging geflüchtet...Und jetzt wollte er mich zum Mittag essen wiedersehen. Ist das doch nur ein Traum? Blaine exestiert nicht und ich liege eigentlich noch im Bett und träume das alles nur, richtig? Meine Vergangenheit war im Grunde gesagt beschissen, warum passiert mir 'Er' erst jetzt? Sonst hatten sich doch nur Arschlöcher für mich interessiert, und das nichtmal darum weil sie mich nett fanden. Ich war für alle Männer immer nur ein 'Objekt' besser gesagt... 'Sex-Objekt' gewesen. Gott, ich fühlte mich so dreckig. Warum hatte ich mich früher auf das alles auch nur eingelassen? Man hätte mich, den früher in Romantik glaubenden Kurt Hummel, schon fast eine kleine Schlampe nennen können... Naja, wenn ich genau daran denke...wurde ich als das auch bezeichnet. Ich schäme mich so, für all das was in den vergangenden Jahren passiert ist. Warscheinlich konnte ich mich deswegen nicht ausstehen. Warscheinlich würde Blaine mich auch hassen und missachten wenn er mich kennen würde. Aber ich kann ihm doch auch nichts vorspielen, oder? Ich muss mir selbst versprechen, das ich ihn in 'alles' einweihen werde...wenn wir uns besser und näher kennen und uns vielleicht sogar richtig anfreunden. Ha – ich führe mich hier schon wie ein Geisteskranker auf. Ich bin einfach nur komplett bescheuert... Ich öffnete die Tür zu meinem Apartment, zog sogleich meine Schuhe aus und stellte sie neben die Tür. Meine Schlüssel warf ich in eine kleine Schale, die sich auch direkt neben meinem Schuhschrank auf einer kleinen Komode befand und beschloss mich duschen und dann umziehen zu gehen. Langsam stolperte ich in mein Schlafzimmer und griff mir ein passendes Outfit für heute Mittag und ein frisches Handtuch. Ich entledigte mich meiner jetzigen Kleidung und schlüpfte hinter den Duschvorhang. Ich drehte das heiße Wasser auf und ließ es auf meinen nackten Körper herunterprasseln. Uhh tat das gut. Endlich konnte ich alle meine Sorgen vergessen, nur für einen Moment. Schließlich war dies einzige Möglichkeit mich einmal von allem zu befreien. Ich hatte genug damit zu tun, einen Job zu finden und nebenbei noch meine Wohnung zu finanzieren. Klar ich hatte einen tollen Nebenjob, den es jedoch sehr bald nicht mehr geben würde. Egal, jetzt würde ich mich erstmal auf mein Date konzentrieren. Letztendlich beendete ich nach einer knappen halben Stunde meine Dusche und begann mich fertig zu machen. Ich schlüpfte schnell in frische Unterwäsche, streifte meine enge Jeans über, zog mein Hemd über und meine Weste. Ich drehte mich zum Spiegel und betrachtete mich. Sehe ich gut genug aus? Wenn ich doch bloß gebräunte Haut hätte...so wie Blaine! Er sah einfach so verdammt perfekt aus, dass ich malwieder natürlich nicht mithalten konnte. Egal! Ich an mir herunter. Hups! Socken vergessen! Langsam trottete ich ins Schlafzimmer und kramte in meinem Schrank nach ein paar Socken, fand welche und zog sie schnell über meine frierenden Füße. Besser! Ich blickte auf die Uhr – erst 13 Uhr. Noch so lange... Ich brauchte unbeding eine Beschäftigung sonst würde ich enden wie vor jedem Date – ich würde mich auf mein Bett werfen, eine Entschuldigungs Sms verschicken, weinen und einschlafen. Womöglich sollte ich das in betracht ziehen, sonst endete ich dort mit Blaine und war wie immer zu schüchtern, würde auf die Toilette flüchten und dort das gleich tun, außer das ich ihm keine Sms schicken würde. Warscheinlich würde ich nur auf dem Klo hocken, und darüber nachdenken warum ich eigentlich dort war. Nein! So durfte das nicht enden! Sollte ich lieber doch absagen? Wäre es das nicht sogar das beste für alle beteiligten? KURT FREAKING HUMMEL! Was ist nur mit dir los? Ich dachte ich war nicht mehr so ein Weichei wie früher?! Was ist aus mir geworden? Verdammt! 13:20 Uhr. Immer noch über eine Stunde Zeit. Was tun, was tun, was tun, was tun? Vielleicht ein bisschen fernsehen? Ja, das wäre perfekt. Ich lief ins Wohnzimmer und ließ mich auf mein Sofa plumsen. Wie immer seppte ich durch alle Kanäle und starrte desinteressiert auf den Bildschirm. Doch...halt! Ich schaltete wieder auf den Musik Kanal, meine Augen fielen fast heraus... I feel like a loser I feel like I'm lost I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all '' D-das i-i-ist doch n-nicht... Der Kerl dort sieht ja wirklich aus wie... BLAINE? ''But believe me I'm not helpless I just need someone to love So my situations rough That just makes me a dumb human...like you '' Das kann nicht sein oder? Ich starrte immer noch auf den Bildschirm. Das war wirklich Blaine, der dort auf dem Hocker saß, mit einer Gitarre in der hand und sang. ''I feel like an artist who's lost his touch He likes himself in his art But not his art too much '' Jap. Das war Blaine Anderson. Den Mann den ich heute kennengelernt hatte, und der in ca. 40 Minuten im Breatstix sitzen, und auf mich warten würde. OMG! Das ist alles viel zu schön um wahr zu sein. Also war Blaine Sänger? Denn, diesen Song hatte ich noch nie gehört, und das hat was zu heißen. Ich bin selber 'Hobbysänger', also kannte ich jeden Song. Aber dieser gefiel mir am besten. Er war so gelassen, kein Rock sondern einfach Er und seine Gitarre. ''That just makes me That makes a human like you... W – O – W. Das war einfach wunderschön. „Das gerade war Blaine Anderson und sein neuer Song 'Human'. Ein Neuling in der Musik-brance und dazu noch ein sehr gutaussehender. Wir hoffen das wir mehr von ihm hören werden, und er uns mehr von solchen atemberaubenden Songs schenken wird!“, hörte ich die Moderatoren des Senders sagen, als sie erneut ein Bild von Blaine einblendete und darunter geschrieben war: „...und er ist sogar noch zu haben!“ Mein Herz flatterte wie wild. Er war im Fernsehn. Er hat seinen eigenen Song. Was habe ich? Nichts. Was würde er schon mit so einem wie mir anfangen wollen? Oh man. Da war es wieder. Ich machte mich wie immer schlecht und wollte nun wirklich auf kein Date mehr gehen... 'Kapitel 4: First Date' 14:10. Ja oder Nein? Date oder kein Date? Sollte ich hingehen? Ich war doch viel zu nervös. Konnte ich riskieren dort aufzutauchen? Was ist wenn er mich total langweilig findet und mich dann nie wieder sehen will? Mache ich mir zu viele Sorgen? Sollte ich einfach alles auf mich zukommen lassen? 14:13. Die Zeit rennt. Ich müsste mich langsam auf den Weg machen, wenn ich nicht zu spät kommen wollte. Ich dürfte mir einfach nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Ich würde das schon hinbekommen. Er war doch nur ein...“Human“. Und da war wieder der Gedanke. Er ein Star und ich ein nichts. Super...toll. 14:15. Ich gehe nicht. Ich kann das nicht. Egal ob ich ihn nur einmal kurz gesehen habe, ob das ein Date ist oder auch nicht – ich kann das nicht. Ich bin zu feige, ja ich bins. Und ich gebs auch zu. Ja. Ich traue mich nicht. Ich habe zu viel angst doch etwas falsch zu machen. 14:17. Shit! Ich gehe doch! ...Oder? JA! Verdammt, ich will ihn doch wiedersehen! Mist, jetzt sollte ich mich trotzdem beeilen! 14:20!!! Ich muss los! -- Ich zog mir in windeseile meine Schuhe an und zog meine Jacke über. Zwischendurch musste es nocheinmal geregnet haben, denn die Straßen waren immer noch nass, soweit ich das durch mein beschlagenes Fenster erkennen konnte. Ich griff meine Schlüssel und spurtete zu meinem Auto. Hektisch ließ ich mich auf den Fahrersitz fallen und schaltete den Motor ein. Nun war es bereits 14:25. Ich würde garantiert zu spät kommen, was nicht wirklich einen guten Eindruck machte. Ich zückte also mein Handy und tippte rasant eine Nachricht an Blaine: Verspäte mich wohl ein wenig..Beeile mich! K. Schon kurz danach summte mein Handy auf meinem Beifahrersitz, als ich bereits auf der Hauptstraße war. Kein Problem. Ich werde warten! :) B. Womit hatte ich ihn nur verdient? Wenn er nur wüsste, was dauernd in meinem Kopf vorgeht, würde er sich bestimmt nicht freiwillig mit mir treffen. -- Um 14:38 traf ich also im Breatstix ein. Ich schaute umher und scannte den Raum nach Blaine, konnte ihn jedoch nicht sehen. „Entschuldigen Sie“, hielt ich eine Aushilfe an, die anscheinend in Eile war. „Ja?“, antwortete sie freundlich und schenkte mir ein leicht unsicheres lächeln. „Haben sie einen Mann gesehen, etwas kleiner als ich, mit braunen lockigen Haaren, hat warscheinlich auch eine schwarze Brille auf?“, fragte ich unsicher. „Mr. Anderson?“ „Ähm- Ja. Genau den suche ich.“ „Ach, der sitzt dort hinten“, sagte sie und deutete auf den letzten Tisch, der hinter Pflanzen und einer Trennwand zu sein schien. „Dankeschön“, blieb ich freundlich und machte meinen Weg zu dem Versteck. Mein Herz raste wie verrückt, als ich immer und immer näher kam. Ich blickte um die Ecke der Trennwand, wurde dort auch sofort mit einem warmen Lachen von Blaine empfangen. „Schwer mich zu finden, hm?“, kicherte er leise. „Ziemlich“, grinste ich zurück. Unsicher ob ich noch etwas sagen sollte, setzte ich mich und faltete meine Hände auf dem Tisch und setzte dabei mein bestes 'Ich-hab-wirklich-keine-Ahnung-was-ich-jetzt-machen-soll' lachen auf. „Also-“, bevor er etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach uns eine Kellnerin um unsere Bestellungen aufzunehmen, was jedoch anders lief als geplant. „Halt“, sagte sie „sind sie nicht DER Blaine Anderson? Sie waren doch auf diesem Musik sender, oder?“, fragte sie neugierig, grinste und zückte ihren Block und einen Stift. „Ähh Ja. Der bin ich“, verlegen sah er zu mir herüber, dann wieder zu der Kellnerin. „Könnte ich vielleicht ein Autogramm bekommen?“, aufdringlich schob sie ihm ihren Block zu, während sie mir einen komischen Blick zuwarf. „K-klar“, stotterte er und unterschrieb auf dem Zettel, gab ihn ihr zurück und wurde leicht rot. Ihm war schon fast ins Gesicht geschrieben wie unangenehm ihm diese Situation mit mir war. Als sie wieder verschwunden war, unsere Bestellungen aufgenommen hatte, sprach ich endlich auf. „So etwas passiert bestimmt oft, huh?“ Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, er schien nicht ganz verstanden zu haben. „Naja, das ist doch bestimmt nicht dein erstes Autogramm, oder?“, half ich ihm auf die Sprünge. „Um ehrlich zu sein doch- und halt. Warum fragst du nicht, was das sollte, so wie es jeder andere gemacht hätte?“ Wieder sah er sehr verwirrt aus, was ihn wirklich süß wirken ließ. „Kurz bevor ich los bin, hab ich deinen Song gehört. Und er ist wirklich toll...das muss ich dir lassen.“ „Wow. Ich äh, ich meine Danke. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du davon weißt. Immerhin ist er erst seit gestern 'Offiziell'“, gab er zu, seine Wangen rot und seine Augen unsicher wohin sie sehen sollten. „Dafür ging das ja ziemlich schnell. Bestimmt wirst du schnell bekannt! Würde mich nicht wundern wenn du bald viele 'Verehrerinnen' hast“, zwinkerte ich ihm zu. „Uhh ja...vielleicht?! Egal. Bitte ein anderes Thema jetzt...“ Daraufhin redeten wir über vieles weitere. Ich erzählte ihm, das ich auch gerne sang, und gelegentlich auch tanzte. Wir erzählten uns gegenseitig etwas über uns selbst, um uns besser kennenzulernen und über unsere Berufe. Wie ich rausfand, war er in einer Designfirma Geschäftsleiter, die er allerdings aufgeben würde, wenn er mit seiner Musik durchstartete. Ich erzählte ihm, das ich auf Job suche war, davor in einem Café geabeitet hatte. Auch gestand ich, das es mein Wunsch gewesen war, an den Broadway zu gehen. „Broadway, wirklich? Wow, das ist wahnsinn. Das wollte ich früher auch...“, berichtete er. „Wir haben wirklich viel gemeinsam“, stellte ich daraufhin fest. „Wie hast du das eigentlich geschafft, das mit deinem Song? Ich meine, wir sind hier in Ohio. Und, sorry das ich dieses Thema schonwieder anspreche, aber es interessiert mich irgendwie.“ „Ich war in New York, noch vor kurzem sogar. Dort nahmen wir ihn auf und mein Manager brachte ihn zu einer Firma, woraufhin die ihn an Musiksender brachten und...ja. Eine sehr lange geschichte...“ Aufgeregt hörte ich ihm zu, während er mich in Details einweihte und mir mehr über seine Vergangenheit erzählte. Schon bald darauf wurde mir klar, das ich meinen Salat noch nichteinmal angerührt hatte, und begann zu essen während er redete. Ich konnte mich schon fast in seiner wundervollen Stimme verlieren... „Und du singst auch gern?“, fragte er mich, als er bemerkte wie ich ihn anstarrte. „Ja! In meiner High school war ich im Glee Club, der auch bei den Nationals gewann. Wir waren echt gut. Nur zu schade, das wir uns dort noch nicht kannten.“ „Glee Club? Wirklich? Ich war an der Dalton Academy für Jungen. Wir hatten auch Glee, und nahmen auch an Wettbewerben teil. Allerdings sangen wir auch auf Festen und Privaten feiern. Ich war früher Leadsänger“, sagte er fröhlich. „Das klingt wirklich toll!“ Ich nahm eine Gabel voll mit Salat und stopfte sie in meinen Mund. -- „Oh, uh, hast du vielleicht eine Uhr?“ Er nickte und warf einen Blick auf seine Goldene Armbanduhr. „16 Uhr“, sagte er locker. „16 Uhr! Oh man, ich sollte langsam los! Ich hab noch viel zu tun!“, sagte ich hecktisch. Ich griff nach meiner Brieftasche, und holte einen Schein raus, doch Blaine stoppte meine Bewegung. „Das geht auf mich. Schließlich war das meine Idee mit dem Date“, lächelte er, woraufhin ich ihn geschockt ansah. „Oh, es tut mir leid! Das war kein Date, oder? Fettnäpfchen...Sorry“, sagte er hastig, als er meinen Blick gesehen hatte, und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter seiner Hand. „Ich uhh. Date...Ähm, doch. Das ähh war ein Date. Tut mir leid, das ich dich so erschreckt habe, aber so eine Geste hatte ich nicht erwartet...“, stotterte ich vor mich hin. „Schon O.K. Geht vielleicht alles ein bisschen schnell. Immerhin kennen wir uns seit heute, Kurt. Das passiert mir immer, wenn mir jemand gefällt-“, er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und lief rot an. „OMG“, murmelte er zornig. Ich sagte erstmal nichts, wir standen nur auf und verließen das Lokal, bevor ich mich wieder zu Wort meldete. „Rufst du vielleicht die Tage mal an?“, fragte ich unsicher. „Bestimmt, Kurt.“ „Ich freu' mich“, grinste ich, ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr: „Du gefällst mir übrigens auch...“ Mit den Worten, drehte ich mich um und ließ den verdutzten und verwirrten Blaine dort stehen, mit roten Wangen und einem breiten grinsen... Zum ersten Mal fühlte ich mich wieder richtig gut... 'Kapitel 5: Texting' Über einen Monat lang, trafen wir uns jeden Tag zum Mittag, tauschten tolle Ereignisse aus und unterhielten uns, um uns näher zu kommen. Wir stellten fest, wieviel wir doch gemeinsam hatten. Immer wieder machten wir uns gegenseitig Komplimente, und auch öfters unterbrachen uns einige Fans von Blaine um ein Autogramm zu bekommen, was uns beide jedoch nicht störte. In nur Einem Monat wurden wir wirklich gute Freunde, was persöhnlich mich sehr glücklich machte. Ich musste mir keine Sorgen machen, das ich etwas falsches sagte oder etwas komisches machte. Helle Sonnenstrahlen weckten mich am Samstag Morgen. Es war erst kurz nach acht, jedoch war ich schon super munter. Eigentlich war ich heute mit Rachel verabredet gewesen, doch sie hatte mir 'leider' abgesagt. Gut, um ehrlich zu sein, störte es mich nicht wirklich, da ich mich lieber auf dem Sofa einkuschelte, einen Film sah, Blaine ab und zu eine SMS schrieb und garnicht mehr aufstand. Ich stand auf, wischte mir den schlaf aus den Augen und lief runter zur Küche um mir einen Kaffee zu machen. Langsam stolperte ich durch die Küchentür, begab mich zur Kaffeemaschine, drückte ein paar Knöpfe und stellte eine Tasse bereit. Nebenbei schaltete ich das Radio ein, sang dazu auch unbewusst leise mit. Mit einem riesigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, saß ich also auf meiner Couch, trank meinen Kaffee und war eingekuschelt in eine Decke. Ich hatte dabei den Musik-sender eingeschaltet und wartete das ein schöner Song lief, zu dem ich mitsingen konnte. Es war ein wundervoller Tag draußen, jedoch hatte ich nicht wirklich lust mich fertig zu machen und raus zu gehen. Außer natürlich es wäre für einen bestimmten Grund. Wenn wir schon davon reden...Mittlerweile war es um neun. Konnte ich Blaine schon mit einer SMS bombadieren? Ich konnte schon, oder? 'Egal' dachte ich mir und griff nach meinem IPhone. Rasant tippte ich darauf ein: Morgen! Ich hoffe ich wecke da nicht gerade jemanden... :) K. Ich legte mein Handy wieder beiseite und nahm einen schluck meines heißen Getränks. Schon wenige sekunden später summte es neben mir auf, was mich kurz erschrecken ließ und dann ein lächeln auf mein Gesicht zauberte. Keine Sorge, war schon wach... ;) Ein besonderer Grund für diesen morgendlichen Gruß? B. *puuuh*...und Ja, ehrlich gesagt schon. Wüsste gerne was du Heute schon vorhast?! ;) K. Wann bin ich vom 'Ich-bin-ein-totaler-Feigling' Trip auf den 'Ich-bin-total-scharf-auf-diesen-Mann' Trip gekommen? Hatte an einen Spaziergang durch den Park gedacht, kennst du jemanden der mich begleiten wollen würde? :) B. Mein Gesicht wurde in dem Moment bestimmt rot. Alles was ich wusste war, das ich in mir drin kleine freuden-sprünge machte und mich wie ein 4 jähriges Kind, das sich auf einen Kuchen freute, benahm. Schwer...Ich glaube der Opa von gegenüber, der würde sich bestimmt freuen... ;) K. Und wann verdammt habe ich 'flirten' gelernt, wenn man das so nennen konnte? Ehrlich gesagt würde ich viel lieber mit dir gehen, Kurt! B. Du willst also mit mir 'gehen', ja? Da werde ich ja ganz rot, Mr. Anderson. ;) K. Ein leises, jedoch hörbares kichern entfuhr mir, woraufhin ich rot anlief, denn...Um Himmels Willen! Hatte ich das gerade wirklich geschrieben??? ...Erwischt. Und was willst du jetzt mit mir anstelln? ;) B. Oh Gott! Das war doch jetzt flirten oder? Sonst war das nie so auffällig gewesen! Natürlich hatten wir unsauch Komplimente hier und dort gemacht, aber mit den Worten "Zusammen sein" hatten wir noch nie gescherzt... Wenn du wüsstest...wenn du wüsstest... ;) K. Uhhh! Unanständige Gedanken, hm? Würde es dir etwas ausmachen sie zu teilen? ;) B. Na-uh, Anderson. Keine Chance. :P K. Langsam fing das an Spaß zu machen...Wenn er das doch bloß alles ernst meinen würde... Aww. Bitte, bitte mit einer Kirsche oben drauf? :( B. Nope. Ich wiederhole mich, keine Chance. K. Ich konnte es nicht lassen, es machte so viel Spaß. Ich wünschte wir würden den ganzen Tag nur miteinander schreiben. Ich werde das schon aus dir heraus bekommen...Egal WIE. ;) B. Aha, aber nicht in diesem Leben! :P K. Ha, Anderson! Nimm das! Werden wir sehen... Nun gut, ich hole dich in einer Stunde für den Park ab! :) B. Ach wirklich? Hatte ich denn überhaupt schon 'Ja' gesagt? ;) K. Hey, du magst doch Kaffee oder? B. Ja. Wieso? K. DA! Siehst du! Du hast Ja gesagt. Also, in einer Stunde bin ich bei dir. Bis dann! :) B. Du kleiner Mistkerl! Bis später. :P K. Ich schmiss mein Handy neben mich und nippte an meinem nun schon kalten Kaffee. Na das könnte ja wieder lustig werden, dachte ich mir und schaltete den Fernseher ab. Eine Stunde hatte ich Zeit um mich zu duschen, ein Outfit rauszusuchen und natürlich meine Haare zu machen...und wie jeder wusste, brauchte das seine Zeit. Doch das alles konnte noch länger dauern, wenn ich nicht bald damit aufhörte mir Blaine unter der dusche vorzustellen...Ei, ei, ei - Kurt. Reiß dich zusammen... 'Kapitel 6: Date time' Endlich war Kurt fertig und wartete nun auf Blaine, der bestimmt jede Minute kommen würde. Ein paar Mal checkte Kurt seine Frisur und sein Outfit bis er endlich zufrieden mit sich selbst war. Als hätte Blaine seine Gedanken lesen können, klingelte er an der Tür, woraufhin Kurt sofort aufschreckte. „Hey“, sagte Kurt, sobald er Blaine mit Rosen in der Hand vor sich stehen sah. „Hi...Die sind für dich.“ Blaine überreichte ihm die Blumen und trat in Kurt's Wohnung. „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!“, kicherte Kurt und bemühte sich sogleich eine passende Vase zu finden bevor sie zum Park aufbrechen würden. "Ein hübscher Mann verdient hübsche Blumen", murmelte Blaine leise und setzte sich einen Moment auf Kurt's designer Sofa. "Wollen wir los?" Kurt tauchte plötzlich hinter Blaine auf und grinste, als Blaine sich spontan vor schreck umdrehte. "K-klar", stotterte er und stand auf, drehte sich um und strich die Kissen wieder glatt auf denen er ausversehen gesessen hatte. Hand in Hand liefen besagte Personen also gemeinsam die Straßen entlang zum Park. Sie brauchten nicht viel zu sagen, allein schon mit Blicken verstanden sie sich. Als sie im Park ankamen und Blaine Kurt zu einer sehr verlassenen Stelle geführt hatte, breitete er eine Decke - die er in seiner Tasche gehabt hatte - aus. Blaine legte sich als erster und zog Kurt neben sich. Eine Weile starrten sie Gedankenverloren in den Himmel, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren. Sie genossen einfach nur die Zeit miteinander. Ohne das Kurt es bemerkte drehte sich Blaine auf die Seite und sah zu ihm. In Blaines Augen war Kurt einer der wundervollsten Menschen die er je kennengelernt hatte... "Hey..." flüsterte Blaine leise. Kurt sah auf zu Blaine und lächelte. "Hi", sagte Kurt. "Du siehst wunderschön aus..." Blaine strich sanft über Kurts Wange. "Findest...findest du das wirklich?" fragte er kleinlaut. "Ja", antwortete Blaine lächelnd. Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich runter zu Kurt, und küsste ihn sanft. Kurt der erst erstaunt war, küsste sogleich zurück. Sofort begannen in seinem Magen Schmetterlinge loopings zu machen, was auch bei Blaine der Fall war. "Wofür war das?", fragte Kurt nachdem sich beide voneinander gelöst hatten. "Ich weiß nicht, ich denke einfach ich hätte das schon viel früher machen sollen..." "Finde ich auch", grinste Kurt frech. Sogleich begann Blaine ihn zu kitzeln, was Kurt dazu veranlasste loszulachen und zu kichern. "B-b-blaine! Hör a-auf!", stammelte Kurt. "Warum sollte ich?", grinste Blaine schelmisch. "Bitte!!!", flehte Kurt. Grinsend ließ Blaine von Kurt ab, und legte sich neben den nun schwer atmenden 24 Jährigen. Wieder vergingen einige Minuten bevor Blaine erneut aufsprach. "Kurt?" "Ja?" "Ich- ähm. ...Schon- schon gut..." Verwundert drehte Kurt seinen Kopf. "Na sag' schon", drängelte er. "Ich wusste gar nicht das dass so schwer ist...", murmelte Blaine bevor er gerade heraus sagte: "Ich denke ich habe mich in dich verliebt Kurt.." Stille. Blicke wurden ausgetauscht, doch keiner sagte etwas. Beide schwiegen... POV Kurt: Alles um mich herum drehte sich. Ich fühlte mich unwohl und unsicher. Der Mann, der mir von Anfang an zugesagt hatte, den ich toll fand und bewunderte - ja der hatte mir doch soeben wirklich gesagt, das er etwas für mich empfand. Wie sollte ich damit umgehen? Natürlich waren meinerseits auch Gefühle vorhanden, aber... Was war eigentlich mein Problem? Ich könnte ihm jetzt um den Hals fallen, ihn küssen... Doch ich tat es nicht. "Wow...Ich meine- was soll ich jetzt dazu sagen?", fragte ich unsicher, setzte mich auf und stützte mich auf meinen Händen ab um nicht wieder umzufallen. "Zum Beispiel wie du empfindest...", schlug Blaine vor, und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. "Ich- ähh, es tut mir leid...ich kann das nicht...sorry!", stieß ich hervor. Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und lief davon, schnell. "Kurt!", hörte ich ihn rufen, doch ich blieb nicht stehen. Im Gegenteil, ich rannte schneller. Was mache ich überhaupt? Warum rannte ich davon? Ich hatte mir doch geschworen diese beschissene Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen, also warum verdammt rannte ich weg? Blaine war nicht wie...Er. Blaine war anders...oder? Doch er würde es sicher nicht verstehen...Niemand würde es verstehen. Eine gute Stunde lang lief ich also nun schon. Wohin? Das wusste ich auch nicht. Ich wollte einfach nur weg. Am liebsten würde ich mich in ein kleines Loch verziehen und mich nie wieder blicken lassen. Gefühlte tausendmal hatte Blaine versucht mich anzurufen und gefühlte 100 SMS hatte er mir geschrieben. Ich gab zu, mein Auftritt musste schon sehr komisch gewesen sein... Doch als er mir sagte er hätte sich in mich verliebt... Ich konnte nicht mehr! Jahre habe ich versucht all den ganzen Mist von früher zu vergessen! Über ein Jahr habe ich gebraucht um wieder der zu werden der ich war! Den ganzen Schmerz, die Hoffnung - einfach alles hatte ich vergessen wollen, doch nun kam es wieder hoch. Kein Mensch kennt meine Geschichte. Und nie würde ich jemandem davon erzählen; nicht in der nächsten Zeit... Doch trotzdem war ich Blaine eine Erklärung schuldig, doch nur nicht jetzt - nicht morgen... Irgendwann... Oder nie? 'Kapitel 7: Truth in me...' Sonntag Morgen. Mein Kopf schmerzte wie verrückt. Ich zog mir die Bettdecke über den Kopf und war grade dabei wieder einzuschlafen, als mein iPhone vibrierte. Ich grummelte als ich mich auf die andere Seite des Bettes drehte und nach meinem Handy griff. Es war natürlich Blaine, der warscheinlich immer noch wissen wollte warum ich gestern einfach weggerannt war. Jetzt kamen wieder die Erinnerungen von gestern Abend hoch. Ich war weggerannt, hatte mich in eine Bar gesetzt und ein bisschen zu VIEL getrunken. Wie immer, wenn ich mir nicht selber weiterhelfen konnte. Ich legte das vibrierende Handy wieder auf seinen Platz und wartete ab, dass Blaine aufgab mich zu erreichen - Fehlanzeige. Kurz nach dem er aufgelegt hatte, schickte er eine SMS. Ich vergog mein Gesicht und legte mein Kissen über meinen Kopf und hoffte wieder einzuschlafen - doppelte Fehlanzeige. Jetzt war mein Haustelefon an der Reihe, welches ein lautes klingeln von sich gab. 'Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!' "Hier ist die Mailbox von Kurt Hummel, bitte sprechen sie nach dem Piep ton. Pieeeeep" "Hey äh, Kurt. Ich bin's Blaine. Ich weiß das du warscheinlich noch im Bett liegst und dir denkst "Was für ein Idiot ruft jetzt an" aber...Ich hab mir echt viele Gedanken gemacht, und auch wenn ich nicht ganz weiß warum...aber es tut mir leid? Vielleicht war das alles noch ein bisschen früh mit dem...verliebt sein, aber du weißt schon...Egal. Kannst du mich bitte anrufen, Kurt? Ich mache mir sorgen...Bis später." Einige Tränen kullerten aus meinen Augen, als ich seine wundervolle Stimme hörte - die sehr traurig klang. Auf ein Mal tat er mir leid. Ich hatte ihn einfach stehen gelassen. Einfach so! Warum war ich so dumm gewesen? Ich hätte ihm sagen sollen, wie sehr ich ihn mag! Verdammt. Ich hatte echt alles kaputt gemacht. Toll. Und jetzt fühlte er sich schlecht, weil ich so ein Idiot war. Ich wollte ihn doch nie verletzten...Jetzt war ich wie...Er. Wie er mich damals verletzte; wie er mich damals kaputt gemacht hatte... Mist! Wieder klingelte mein Handy. Blaine. Wer sonst? Ich fasste all meinen Mut, den ich noch irgendwo hatte zusammen und drückte auf 'antworten'. "Ha-hallo?", stammelte ich und atmete tief durch. "Kurt? Oh mein Gott, Kurt! Ist alles okay bei dir?", fragte Blaine besorgt am anderen Ende. "Hi...Ja...Ja, alles okay...", antwortete ich knapp und Ohrfeigte mich selbst für diese dumme Aussage. "Ich hab mir wirklich sorgen um dich gemacht! Bist du sicher das alles gut ist?" "Ja wirklich...Ich- es tut mir wirklich leid, Blaine...", brachte ich heraus und wartete auf seine Reaktion. "Hm, ja. Ich meine ich kann's zwar noch nicht nachvollziehen, aber eine Erklärung wär schon toll.." "Wäre es möglich das wir uns dazu persöhnlich treffen? Ich möchte das nur ungern so regeln...", sagte ich leise. "Natürlich! Ich meine...so lange du nicht wieder wegrennst?", sagte er und fügte noch schnell ein leises "Sorry.." hinzu. "Nein, sicher nicht. Möchtest du vielleicht..zu mir kommen?" "Jetzt?" "Ja...Wenn du möchtest..." "Ja!" "Ja?" "Ja..Bis gleich?" "Bis gleich", hauchte ich und legte auf. Ich sprang aus meinem Bett und rannte zu meinem Kleiderschrank um mir ein paar Sachen heraus zu holen. Ich wusste das Blaine nur gute 10 Minuten brauchte, bis er bei mir ankam. Und er war nie zu spät - sondern über pünktlich. Das hieß also für mich: schnell duschen, anziehen, Haare machen, Kaffe kochen. Jetzt musste ich mich aber wirklich beeilen! Fertig mit allem, stand ich angezogen und gestylt in meiner Küche und wartete, dass der Kaffe fertig wurde, als es auch schon an der Tür klingelte. Ich atmete tief druch, lief zur Tür und öffnete sie langsam. Vor mir stand Blaine, ein liebliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen als er "Hey" sagte. "Hi..komm doch rein", sagte ich und schritt ein stück zur seite. Ich lief schnell in die Küche und nahm mir eine Tasse und füllte sie mit dem heißen Getränk. "Möchtest du auch was trinken?", rief ich. "Ein Glas Wasser wär toll", sagte Blaine direkt hinter mir. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, nickte dann und überreichte ihm dann das Glas, welches bis zum Rand gefüllt war. "Lass uns auf die Couch setzen, okay?", fragte ich und lief vorne weg wieder ins Wohnzimmer wo ich mich im Schneidersitz auf mein Sofa setzte. Ich nippte an meinem Getränk und bat Blaine sich gegenüber von mir zu setzen. "Bevor ich dir alles erkläre, musst du wissen...das...dass was ich dir jetzt erzähle, niemand anderes weiß..." "Okay...aber, warum?" "Es fiel mir nie leicht darüber zu reden...also...ließ ich es.. und behielt es für mich...", sagte ich und stellte meine Tasse beiseite. "Oh- okay...", sagte Blaine und stellte ebenfalls sein Glas auf den Tisch um mir aufmerksam zuzuhören. Erneut atmete ich tief durch bevor ich begann, das erste mal, aus meiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen - was für mich, wirklich alles andere als einfach war. "Ich war 18 und hatte einen Freund, Daniel - mit dem ich damals schon ein gutes Jahr zusammen war. Er war mein erster Freund, meine große Liebe; das glaubte ich jedenfalls. Er war einfühlsam und liebevoll, war er immer...Unsere Eltern verstanden sich auch super. Er war der glücklichste Mensch den ich kannte, er war wundervoll - bis seine Mutter starb. Daniel hatte seine Mutter über alles geliebt - sie war sein ein und alles gewesen. Sein Vater litt auch sehr, und nur ein paar Monate danach hatte er einen Autounfall und fiel ins Koma. Daniel versank in seiner Trauer, und selbst ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Meine Eltern versuchen an ihn heran zu kommen - doch das nützte nichts... Er begann also zu trinken, zu rauchen und drogen zu nehmen. Ich erkannte ihn gar nicht mehr... Wieder ein paar Wochen vergingen und ich war bei ihm zu Hause, wollte mit ihm reden; er sollte doch einfach nur aufhören mit dem scheiß!", ich schluckte und wischte mir eine Träne aus dem Auge. "Ich redete auf ihn ein, doch er hörte mir nicht zu, sondern begann mehr zu trinken als vorher. Dann schlug er mich. Natürlich entschuldigte er sich gleich wieder, und schwor mir es war ein Versehen - doch es passierte öfter. Immer wenn er zu viel trank, begann er mich zu schlagen." Ich spürte wie die Erinnerungen wieder hochkamen, versuchte jedoch standhaft zu bleiben. "Wenn er dann jedoch nüchtern war, entschuldigte er sich bei mir und versprach mir mit dem trinken aufzuhören und sagte mir andauernd wie sehr er mich liebte. Er schwor mir ich wäre sein Leben und sagte er würde alles für mich tun... Eines Tages, holte ich ihn aus einer Disco ab, wiedermal war er total besoffen. Ich brachte ihn also nach Hause, und wollte wieder gehn, als er mich festhielt und er sagte ich sollte doch bei ihm bleiben. Er sagte mir wie sehr er sich wünschte mit mir zu schlafen und wie sehr er mich liebte. Ich blieb standhaft und wollte mich von ihm losreißen doch wieder schlug er mich und hielt mich fest. Er-", aprubt hörte ich auf zu reden, stützte mein Gesicht mit meinen Händen ab und begann zu weinen. "Es tut mir so leid, Kurt...", hauchte Blaine leise und nahm mich in den Arm. Behutsam steichelte er mir über den Rücken und hob mein Gesicht an. "Ich- es tut mir leid...das du mich so sehen musst..", sagte ich und lächelte leicht. "Kurt. Ich bin für dich da, okay? Egal was du durchgemacht hast. Wir schaffen das zusammen, ja?" "Danke, Blaine...das bedeutet mir viel - so wie du." Ich lächelte und zog ihn zu mit um ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben... 'Kapitel 8: You look W-O-W!' POV Kurt: Ich war selbst sehr verwirrt, nachdem ich ihn geküsst hatte - bereute es jedoch keines Wegs. Ich hatte mir nach der 'Flucht sache' gestern viele Gedanken über 'Uns' gemacht. Blaine war eigentlich perfekt, um ehrlich zu sein gab es nichts an ihm, was weniger perfekt war. Er war die Art von Mann, auf die ich lange gewartet hatte. "Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein Blaine...", begann ich zögerlich. Was wollte ich eigentlich genau sagen? "Okay?" Er sah herunter zu mir und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Aus Angst bin ich gestern weggelaufen, aus Angst das ich wieder verletzt werde. Gestern..als du mir sagtest du.. bist in mich verliebt - da hab ich Daniel vor mir gesehen, wie er mir dies immer und immer wieder sagte... Mir ging das einfach alles zu schnell und ich..wusste nicht was ich machen sollte..", sagte ich und hörte zu wie sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. "Ist schon vergessen, okay? Aber darf ich dich was fragen?" Er stoppte mit der Hand über meinen Rücken zu streichen sondern umarmte mich. "Mhm?" "Warum hast du dich damals nicht einfach von ihm getrennt? Du sagtest er schlug dich und..." Blaine's Stimme verstummte zum Ende. "Er...er sagte er würde sich umbringen. Ich hab ihn wirklich geliebt! Ich wollte nie das er sich etwas antut! Ich ertrug also weiterhin alles, was er mir antat...doch als er mich dann zwang mit ihm zu...schlafen... Ich konnte nicht mehr... Ich rief also die Polizei... Ich-", wieder brach ich in Tränen aus. Es tat einfach so weh. Die ganzen Bilder - wie er mich angesehen hatte. Ich bekam das alles nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf. Nichts von dem. "Es tut mir so leid, Kurt. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen...Es tut mir leid.." Blaine zog mich näher an sich heran, bis ich auf seinem Schoß saß und mein Gesicht in seinem Hals versteckte. Ich hatte nie gewollt das er mich so sehen muss... "Alles ist okay, ja? Ich bin hier für dich, Kurt. Ich werde dir nie weh tun, glaub mir. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, versprochen!", sagte er beruhigend und leise. Ich fühlte mich so sicher und wohl als er seine Arme fester um mich schloss und mir sanft einen Kuss auf meine Haare gab. Er strahlte so viel wärme aus - es war einfach wundervoll. "Danke Blaine...", hauchte ich leise. Nur Zentimeter löste ich mich von ihm um ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. "Gern", sagte er und wischte mir ein paar Tränen aus meinem Gesicht. "Und weißt du was? Ich wette du hast noch nicht gefrühstückt, liege ich richtig?" Ich nickte und lächelte. "Dann mach dich fertig, und ich lad dich auf etwas zu Essen ein, alles klar?" "Aber das ist doch nicht-" "Nötig? Oh doch, das ist das mindeste. Also hopp, hübsch dich auf - auch wenn das...nicht mehr nötig ist...", sagte er und grinste verlegen. Wie verdammt süß er doch nur aussah wenn er rot wurde. Warum war dieser Mann nicht schon früher in mein Leben getreten? Ich sprintete also die Treppe herauf ins Bad um zu gucken, wie schlimm ich tatsächlich aussah. "OMG", stieß ich aus, als ich in den Spiegel sah. Rote Augen und verwuschelte Haare. Ich sah furchtbar aus! Schnell griff ich zu einem Handtuch, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und hielt mein Gesicht darunter. Für eine kalte Dusche hatte ich leider keine Zeit, da musste ein 'kaltes Gesicht' nunmal reichen. Ein paar Minuten stand ich vor dem Spiegel, nachdem ich mein Gesicht getrocknet hatte, und versuche erneut meine Haare so hinzubekommen, das es 'normal' aussah. Ein letztes Mal sah ich mich an, bis ich beschloss Blaine nicht länger warten zu lassen. Ich war dabei die Treppe herunter zu gehen, drehte mich doch wieder um und lief in mein Schlafzimmer. Er sah heute so verdammt gut aus, mit seinem Blauen Hemd und seiner schwarzen Hose, da konnte ich doch nicht so rausgehen, wie ich jetzt aussah. Schnell also kramte ich in meiner Komode nach einem weißen Hemd und meiner Weste und zog dies mit meiner passenden hautengen Jeans an. "Fertig!", rief ich als ich mit einem lächeln die Treppe herunterkam, und Blaine dort schon sehnsüchtig auf mich wartete. "Ich- WOW", stieß er aus, sein Mund stand weit offen und seine Augen waren weit geöffnet. "Du siehst verdammt- WOW. WOW. WOW." "Danke", kicherte ich und griff nach meinen Schlüsseln und schlüpfte schnell in meine Schuhe. "Wollen wir dann hübscher Mann?", fragte ich als ich die Tür öffnete. "Es wäre mir eine Ehre!" Langsam liefen wir die Straßen entlang zu unserem Lieblings Café. Hand in Hand. Andauernd tauschten wir flüchtige Blicke aus, und lächelten dabei. Die Lima Bean - das Café, wo alles begann. Angekommen, setzten wir uns an den Tisch weiter hinten, der ein wenig versteckt lag. "Darf ich bitten?", fragte Blaine höflich. Ich nickte und nahm platz, er auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite. POV (wechsel) Blaine: Als Kurt sich gesetzt hatte, nahm ich auch Platz und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ich konnte meine Augen einfach nicht von meinem Gegenüber nehmen. Nach dem Ganzen, was er mir heute Morgen erzählt hatte, machte ich mir wirklich ernsthaft Sorgen um Kurt. Er tat mir wirklich leid. Niemand hatte soetwas verdient, und erst recht nicht der liebenswürdige Kurt... "Hey Blaine! Wollt ihr schon bestellen?" Keiner von uns beiden hatte bemerkt, wie eine Kellnerin neben uns aufgetaucht war, da wir uns in den Augen des anderen verloren hatten. "Oh hey Nancy!", begrüßte ich sie freundlich. "Weißt du schon was du möchtest, Kurt?" "Ähm...Ja, ich nehme einen Kaffee und-", er unterbrach kurz und sah auf die Karte die vor ihm lag. "Und die Pancakes." "Mhm, alles klar. Und du Blaine?" Sie drehte sich wieder zu mir, als sie Kurt einen komischen Blick zugeworfen hatte, und grinste mich an. "Ich denke ich nehme das gleiche, danke Nancy!" "Kein Problem", sagte sie lächelnd und zwinkerte mir zu. Als sie verschwunden war, sah Kurt mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun an. "Sie steht auf dich", sagte er monoton. "Ich weiß...Ich hab hier früher ein paar mal ausgeholfen, naja. Wir waren auch ein paar Mal essen, allerdings hab ich ihr andauernd gesagt, das ich nicht in ihrem Team spiele, aber warscheinlich scheint sie das nicht ganz zu begreifen..." Ich lächelte ihm zu und streckte meine Hand aus, um nach seiner zu greifen. "Hast du mitbekommen wie sie mich angesehen hat? Als wäre ich ein riesen Haufen Koalakacke!", flüsterte er leise und grinste. Ich verdrehte die Augen und fragte: "Du hast gestern Abend die Scrubs wiederholung gesehen, oder?" "Vielleicht...", kicherte er und zog seine hand zurück, als Nancy mit unserer Bestellung kam. "Einmal für dich, und einmal für Blaine." Wieder zwinkerte sie mir zu, und warf Kurt einen desinteressierten Blick zu. "Ach und Blaine...'You're not a dumb Human'." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder und ließ uns allein. "Hat sie das grade wirklich gesagt?", fragte Kurt und lachte auf. Ich konnte nicht anders und lachte auch, weil das wirklich total bescheuert klang. Eifrig begannen wir also unser Frühstück zu verspeisen, als mir wieder einfiel das ich nicht nur einfach so mit ihm essen gegangen war. Ich hatte ihm noch etwas zu beichten, etwas das ihn traurig oder glücklich machen konnte. Doch ich tippte eher auf traurig... 'Kapitel 9: New York City' POV Blaine: Wieder schob ich eine Gabel voll mit Pancakes in meinen Mund und überlegte wie ich anfangen sollte mit Kurt zu reden. Ich wusste ganz genau das er traurig sein würde - und genau das machte mir zu schaffen. Verdammt nochmal, ich liebte diesen Mann also wie konnte ich ihm dann sowas sagen. Bestimmt machte ich alles schlimmer als es jetzt schon ist. Anderseits würde er sich auch freuen, allerdings begrenzt. Grade jetzt machte er doch so viel durch. Aber war es wirklich so schlimm, was ich ihm zu beichten hatte? Vielleicht war es doch kein großer Deal für ihn? Hmmm... "Kurt?" Ich legte mein Besteck beiseite und lächelte unsicher. "Ja?" "Ich hab eine schlechte, aber auch eine gute Nachricht für dich...", begann ich, unsicher wie ich weitermachen sollte. "Okay? Was ist die gute?" Ich bemerkte wie seine Stimme ein wenig zitterte. "Gestern, nachdem du weggelaufen bist, bekam ich einen Anruf. Mein Manager hat mich nach New York eingeladen um einen oder mehrere Songs zu produzieren, und finanziert mir eine eigene Wohnung und alles drum und dran!", sprudelte es aus mir heraus. "OMG, Blaine! Das ist fantastisch! Ich freu mich so für dich! Aber...was - was ist dann die schlechte Nachricht?" Er war deutlich verwirrt, und ich konnte das sogar wirklich verstehen. "Ich werde 4 Monate dort sein...ab Morgen..." Aus schreck ließ Kurt seine Gabel fallen - genau diese Reaktion hatte ich erwartet. "Warte, warte. Du fliegst schon Morgen? 4 Monate? Das ist ein Witz oder? Sag' mir das dass ein Witz war! Bitte?" "Es tut mir leid...", sagte ich leise. "Entschudlige mich kurz..", murmelte er leise, als er auch schon aufstand und in Richtung Badezimmer verschwand. Scheiße. Jetzt hab ich's wirklich versaut. Grade noch verspreche ich ihm, ich werde IMMER für ihn da sein, ihn nicht allein lassen - aber genau das tue ich grade. Verdammt. "Alles klar bei dir Blaine?", hörte ich Nancys Stimme direkt neben mir. "Bitte nicht jetzt Nancy..." POV Kurt: So schnell wie möglich lief ich ins Badezimmer und schloss mich in einem der Klos ein. Ich wusste wirklich nicht warum ich immer so verdammt emotional sein musste. Schonwieder liefen Tränen meine Wangen herunter und ich konnte es einfach nicht stoppen. Grade erst hatte ich ihm mein Herz ausgeschüttet und jetzt würde er Morgen nach New York fliegen, für 4 VERDAMMTE MONATE. Wie sollte ich diese denn ohne ihn aushalten? Geschweige denn überleben? Auch wenn ich es noch nicht wirklich glauben wollte, war er doch wirklich der einzige dem ich mein ganzes Herz anvertraute. Und auch wenn ich es mir selbst noch nicht gestehen wollte, ich liebte ihn. Aufrichtig. Und genau das war mein absoluter Schwachpunkt. 'Ich liebe dich' sind die Worte die ich eigentlich nie wieder sagen wollte, nach der Sache mit Daniel. Doch wenn ich in Blaines Armen war, wollte ich ihm dauernd sagen wie sehr ich ihn doch liebte. Es mochte vielleicht auch komisch klingen, da wir uns erst knappe 2 Monate oder weniger kannten, aber es war mir total egal. Ich wusste einfach was ich spürte. Ich wollte ihn nie wieder gehen lassen... Doch was, wenn er in New York einen viel besseren, hübscheren Mann finden würde und sich neu verliebte? Was wenn ich ihn für immer verlieren würde? Das würde ich nicht nocheinmal aushalten... Nein... Ich konnte ihn nicht verlieren, doch etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte und wollte ich auch nicht. Schließlich war es sein Traum. Ich hatte auch Träume, und hatte sie nie ausgelebt, und wenn ich seine kaputt machen würde - würde er mich dafür hassen... Was sollte ich nur tun? "Kurt? Bist du hier? Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, es tut mir leid..." Ich hörte wie er näher an meine Kabine trat und davor stehen blieb. Langsam öffnete ich die Tür und trat heraus, ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen. Ich lief an ihm vorbei und ans Waschbecken um mich mit beiden Händen abzustützen und ihn und mich im Spiegel zu betrachten. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, das ich so verdammt emotional bin... Ich benehme mich wie ein dummes kleines Kind...", murmelte ich leise und drehte mich um, immer noch lehnte ich an dem Becken. Er trat näher zu mir und legte seine Hand an meine Wange und wischte mit der anderen die Tränen weg. Déjà-vu. "Blaine, du bedeutest mir soviel - und ich will dich doch einfach wirklich nicht verlieren. In New York wirst du sicher jemanden finden, der hübsch, klug und vielleicht auch berühmter ist als ich. Dann verliebst du dich und vergisst mich. Und wenn du dann wiederkommst, weißt du nichtmal mehr meinen Namen... Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann das alles nicht. Ich liebe dich doch Blaine!" Am ende des Satzes wurde meine Stimme leiser und einzelne Tränen entwichen erneut meinen Augen. Wie oft kann man eigentlich am Tag weinen? "Hör mir zu Kurt", begann er und legte seine Hände um meine Hüfe "Du bist der hübscheste, klügste Mensch den ich kenne, und du musst nicht berühmt sein, im Gegenteil - mein Herz gehört dir schon längst!" Mit diesen Worten zog er mich noch näher zu sich und verschloss unsere Lippen in einem wundervollen und zarten Kuss. Als dann jedoch die Tür geöffnet wurde, lösten wir uns hastig voneinander und grinsten, als Blaine nach der Seife griff und sich die Hände wusch, während ich so tat als würde ich meine Haare machen. Der Mann, der zur Tür hereinkam lächelte und verschwand in einer der Kabinen. Blaine und ich beendeten unser Theater und liefen wieder zurück zu unserem Tisch. Wir legten Nancy Trinkgeld und das Geld für unser Essen hin, und verschwanden daraufhin Händchen haltend durch die Tür. Wir hatten beschlossen wieder zu mir zu gehen und noch einen Film zu sehen, bevor er nach Hause musste um seine Sachen zu packen. Ich war schon ziemlich traurig und down, da er für 4 Monate gehen würde, freute mich dennoch aber trotzdem für ihn. Doch als wir dann auf meinem Sofa saßen und die Hälfte des Filmes vorbei war, kam ein Satz seinerseits, den ich nie erwartet hätte. "Komm mit mir Kurt." "Wie bitte?" "Komm mit mir nach New York!" Erst dachte ich er machte Witze, und scherzte mal wieder rum, wie er es immer tat; doch das tat er nicht. Er wollte mich wirklich mit nach New York nehmen. NEW YORK. Ich konnte mir das doch nie im Leben leisten! Ich müsste mir ein Hotelzimmer mieten, den Flug bezahlen und alles weitere. Ich konnte mir doch kaum meine Wohnung, essen und alles leisten. "A-aber ich kann nicht, Blaine! Das ist viel zu teuer und ich könnte mir das nie leisten!", konterte ich. In diesem Moment wäre ich wirklich gern reich, und hätte gern 'Ja, ich komm mit' gesagt, doch das war einfach nicht drin. "Ich zahle das! Mach dir darum keine Sorgen! Ich will einfach nur das du mit mir kommst. Ich kann das nicht ohne dich, Kurt. Bitte?" "Nein. Das kann ich nun wirklich nicht annehmen, du bist doch verrückt! Das sind bestimmt mehr als tausend- ...nein! Blaine, das geht nicht..", blieb ich standhaft, auch wenn ich ihm am liebsten in die Arme springen würde. Allein schon, das er DAS für mich tun würde, beweißt doch wie sehr er mich lieben musste, oder? Und würde ich Ja sagen, käme das so rüber, als würde ich nur sein Geld - und nicht ihn wollen, oder? "Bitte, bitte, bitte, Kurt! BITTE!!", flehte er, und sah mich mit seinem besten Puppy-Dog-Face an. "Oh, komm schon. Tu mir das nicht an! Du weißt ich kann diesem Gesicht nicht wieder stehen!" Ich schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm und lächelte. "Soll ich auf die Knie gehn', damit du 'Ja ich will' sagst?", scherzte er - doch bevor ich Nein sagen konnte, tat er es wirklich; kniete sich vor mir nieder und nahm meine Hände in seine. "Willst du mit mir nach New York kommen, mich lieben und ehren-" "Oh komm schon her du Idiot!", lachte ich und zog ihn zu mir um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. In meinem ganzen Leben war er wirklich das süßeste was mir je passiert war. "Ich liebe dich, Blaine.." "Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt." Und bevor ich etwas erwiedern konnte, versiegelte er unsere Lippen wieder. 'Kapitel 10: I'm so excited!' POV Blaine: Grelle Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch mein Fenster. So gut wie die ganze Nacht hatte ich kein Auge zugetan. Gute zehn Minuten hatte ich vielleicht 'geschlafen'. Mein Kopf war voll: Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Egal ob ich wollte oder nicht, Kurt würde immer wieder auftauchen. Immerhin würde ich 4 Monate mit ihm verreisen - und ihn dauerhaft um mich herum haben. Nicht das mich das störte! Im Gegenteil! Ich war aufgeregt wie ein Teenager...Was ich ehrlich gesagt selber komisch fand, aber egal! Alles worauf ich mich konzentrieren muss ist...Ja was ist das eigentlich? Ich weiß nur wie verrückt ich nach Kurt bin, und das ich am liebsten mit ihm irgendwo durchbrennen würde. Mein Manager wusste davon zum Glück noch nichts. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, ich würde einen Freund mitbringen. Die Worte verliebt oder fester Freund sind nicht gefallen. Auch wenn ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher war, ob wir überhaupt zusammen waren, aber dazu vielleicht später. Nick, mein bester Freund und seit einem Jahr auch bekannt als mein Manager, ist jedenfalls der Meinung ich solle Beziehungen in den Hintergrund stellen. Er sagt ich sollte mich auf meine Karriere konzentrieren. Ziemlich blöd das ich ihn dann wohl mit Kurt überrumpeln muss - aber was soll ich machen? Nick weiß sofort wenn etwas nicht stimmt und es wäre bestimmt kein Vorteil wenn er uns irgendwann heimlich beim knutschen hinter einer Bühne oder sonst wo erwischt. Vielleicht jedoch würde er mich verstehen? Immer hin ist er doch auch in einer Beziehung mit seinem Verlobten Jeff. Dann musste er doch auch nachvollziehen können das ich vielleicht auch einen Freund hatte. Natürlich hatte er schon recht, wenn er sagte das ich damit nicht gleich an die Öffentlichkeit gehen sollte...Allerdings wenn ich wirklich mit Kurt zusammen wäre, dann würde ich das auf keinen Fall verheimlichen wollen. Wenn man jemanden aufrichtig liebt sollte man das auch nicht verheimlichen müssen, richtig? Langsam schob ich meine Bettdecke beiseite und kletterte aus dem Bett. Es war 4 Uhr morgens und in drei Stunden würde unser Flug gehen. Ich hatte Kurt versprochen um 5:30 bei ihm zu sein und ihn abzuholen, denn was er noch nicht wusste - wir würden nicht in einem normalen Flugzeug fliegen. Nick hatte einen Privat-Jet für uns gemietet und wir würden unsere eigene Abteilung haben, genauso wie Nick und Jeff. Ich hoffte nur Kurt würde sich darüber freuen... POV Kurt: 4 Uhr. Ich hatte brilliant geschlafen und ebenfalls fantastisch geträumt! Ich konnte nicht aufhören an Blaine zu denken. Er war einfach überall! Dennnoch fragte ich mich, ob wir nun eigentlich wirklich zusammen waren. Auch wenn ich darauf brannte die Antwort zu wissen, war ich zu schüchtern um zu fragen. Jedoch wollte ich ihn fragten bevor wir ins Flugzeug steigen würden, das hatte ich mir vorgenommen. Ich musste dann einfach mal meinen ganzen Mut zusammenreißen und es tun! Vorsichtig rieb ich mir die Augen und rollte mich zur anderen Seite des Bettes, wo sich mein Handy befand. Ich entsperrte es und sofort blinkte eine Nachricht auf von Bl- Mercedes? Ich blickte auf das Empfangsdatum... Gestern um 22 Uhr hatte sie mir geschrieben. Ach du meine Güte! In dem ganzen liebes Chaos hatte ich sie doch ganz vergessen! Hey Kurt... Ich hab mich gefragt ob wir mal wieder was zusammen machen wollen... Ich hab dich seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen! Was ist los bei dir? Bist du endlich mit Blaine zusammen? Ich will News!!! M. '' Sie hatte wirklich recht! Seit dem ich Blaine kennengelernt habe, verbrachte ich meine freie Zeit nur noch mit ihm. Ich hatte sie nichteinmal angerufen. Jetzt tat sie mir wirklich leid. Sie ist immer hin meine beste Freundin - und ich hatte ihr damals versprochen ''"Mercedes, du bist alles für mich! Egal um was es geht, du stehst immer bei mir an erster Stelle!" Auch wenn das schon einige Jahre her ist ; versprochen ist versprochen! Und heute würde ich für 4 MONATE wegsein, und sie überhaupt nichtmehr sehen. Nun gut, egal ob ich sie jetzt wecken würde oder nicht, ich müsste sie anrufen - BEVOR ich fliege. Ich wählte also ihre Nummer und wartete bis sie abhob. Ich konnte nur hoffen sie würde nicht allzu sauer sein, das ich sie so früh wecken würde. "Mhhhpf Kurt?", hörte ich sie verschlafen murmeln. "Es tut mir so leid 'cedes! Ich muss dir so viel beichten und es tut mir leid das ich mich solange nicht gemeldet habe, ich meinte es doch nie böse mit dir. Ich hab so viel mit Blaine unternommen und dich ganz vergessen es tut mir wirklich leid! Ich weiß gar nicht was in mich gefahren ist, ich-" "Kurt! Einatmen und ausatmen! Komm auf den Punkt!", unterbrach sie mich, den Wasserfall. "Ich fliege heute für 4 Monate nach New York... mit Blaine.", nuschelte ich leise. "Du- Moment. WAS? Wann?" Auf einmal klang sie hell wach, als würde sie einen Schalter in sich umgelegt haben oder etwas in der Art. "Es tut mir leid, das du das jetzt erst erfährst, doch er hat mich auch erst gestern gefragt und... ich konnte einfach nicht Nein sagen. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen! Er ist so verdammt wundervoll und ich liebe ihn!", brabbelte ich. "Ich- Wow. Du liebst ihn, huh? Er weiß das du ihn liebst - oder? Sonst.. ich meine, wenn du mit ihm ZUSAMMEN nach New York gehst - warum eigentlich?", fragte sie. "Er liebt mich auch... wir haben uns auch schon geküsst... Er ist das beste was mir passieren konnte! Gestern hat er mir gesagt, er müsste nach New York, um ein Album aufzunehmen. Und er will nicht ohne mich gehen..." "Ich freue mich wirklich für dich, Kurtie! Du hast das echt verdient, nach dem ganzen mit Daniel." Mein Mund hing weit offen als sie das sagte. "Moment - was meinst du mit "nach dem ganzen mit Daniel"?", fragte ich misstrauisch. "Weißt du noch, das du öfters bei mir übernachtest hast, Kurt? Wir haben viel getrunken, und wenn du trinkst Kurt - dann sagst du viel. Und wie jeder weiß, sagen betrunkene immer die Wahrheit. Außerdem wusste ich schon immer, das da was nicht stimmt, und ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du nie etwas gesagt hast?" "Oh man... Ich trinke nie wieder!", schwor ich und grinste. "'cedes, ich muss mich jetzt fertig machen, kay? Mein Flug geht um 7 und Blaine holt mich um 5:30 ab. Skypen wir wenn ich weg bin?" "Du weißt schon, das ich sauer auf dich bin, das ich dich nicht mehr sehe? Aber gut - hab Spaß mit deinem Lover! Ich liebe dich, Kurtie! Und natürlich skypen wir!" Noch ein paar Minuten quatschten Mercedes und ich über Blaine, bevor ich auf die Uhr blickte und realisierte das es schon um 5 war. Schleunigst packte ich noch ein paar Sachen in meinen Koffer und spurtete in die Küche um mir schnell noch einen Kaffe zu machen. 30 Minuten hatte ich noch bevor Blaine mich abholen würde. Verdammt! Ich war noch nichtmal geduscht! Jetzt müsste ich mich wirklich beeilen. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+12